Debts will be paid
by 20thSolipsist
Summary: My first fic. If the rating is wrong please tell me. What if the purple guy was reluctant? What if the killings were just the beginning of a war? What if this war was for more than one universe, but the entire multiverse? One thing is for certain, Debts will be paid. Please PM me if i made a mistake.
1. The First Victim

**Warning: Gruesome scenes ahead.**

 **Please skip if you strongly dislike horror and….dismemberment.**

"All things have the will"

The Man shuddered as he worked.  
They gave him a test, a trial. He had to prove himself by performing the ritual

 _The Joy of Creation_

"It is in will we find the beauty of life, it is will we find the truth" He said, fumbling with a knife.

Just an hour ago, he had abducted a boy, probably homeless. The boy had been staring at kids through the window, watching as Freddy fed them all.

He wanted to be one of the kids, he shouldn't have run away, he knew now.  
He was about to know a whole lot better.

A vehicle drove down the street behind him, a man stepped out.

The boy turned around, curiously and-

*shink*

A knife, sunk hilt deep into his chest, a shuddering hand at the end of the handle.  
The boy passed out due to blood loss and shock.

Now an hour later, the boy who was at the table, gagged, woke up from his blood loss induced reprieve from the horror played out. He gulped.

"Metal, Crystal, and water is the purest form of matter, they hold the most will due to their uniform stru- OOF" said the Man as he clutched his stomach, dropping the scalpel.

The Boy kicked and screamed through the gag, he had managed to wind the Man with his kick.  
The Boy got up and ran.

"GRHH!" He smashed himself against the door, it was locked.

"Please, don't make this any harder" came a shaky voice from behind.

The Boy turned and started Man grabbed him and drug him back to the room.

"The Anima, or soul has the most will, despite being immaterial" whispered the Man

The Boy pleaded with his eyes.  
The Man pleaded back. He didn't want to do this, but a force compelled him to. A force he feared, but also loved.

"This is because Anima, Metals and all other will is one, and belongs to one mind" choked out The Man as he raised his scalpel.

"And this one entity is known as The One, and he brings to us joy!" said The Man in fake glee, as was required by the ritual

He stabbed and sliced, the boy passed out. That made things easier, he didn't want him awake.

"And this joy unifies will. This joy can strenghten the body and soul" He drug the remains of the boy toward a black and white figure, an animatronic.

"This joy can unify the Anima with Metal, which has more will than our own bodies" he managed to say.

He started shoving the remains into the animatronic, all the vital organs. Any limbs or excess sticking out was discarded.

"And this joy can be experienced by all. Experience, _The Joy of Creation"_

He raised his arms triumphantly, waiting for the one to bind the Boy's soul to his new body.

From the ceiling, dark whisps of smoke floated down, touching the animatronic, the animatronic shuddered.

 _"Well done"_ whispered a voice in his mind _"Make me an army, to help you I send you a gift"_

The smoke touched him, he felt changed, His Anima became stronger, his will more powerful.

"What shall I do with this one?" Said The Man as he pointed to the animatronic.

 _"Dispose of him, his will is weak."_

The Man felt the presence of The One dissipate. He looked to the animatronic apologetically.

"Im sorry" He whispered

 **10 days later**

"-tronics are hard to come by, where'd you find him?" said a voice.

"Some guy kept him in a garbage bin." Replied another voice.

"Seriously? People have no value for these things." Said the first voice.

The Marionette clutched himself in the dark, the memories of the boy slowly returning.

 _"Dispose of him, his will is weak"_ The voice of The One echoed in his mind

The Marionette would have cried if he was capable.

 _"Make me an army"_ The Marionette shuddered at the thought, hundreds of men,women and children, stuffed into suits, made to wage a war for who knows what purpose.

But wait, what if the army could be turned? He felt in control of himself, so what would stop him from freeing the rest?

An army, he thought, an army would stop him.

"-hear that a lot of kidnappings are taking place." Said a voice

"Huh. At our restaurant?" Replied another voice.

"Yeah, bodies were left scattered in the Parts & Services room, the police managed to arrive just in time to spook him, but the children were dead." said a third voice.

"Damn. And our restaurant still stands?" Said the second voice

"Well, we lost a bit of money, but we were well invested into the new animatronics, we should get our cash back soon"

"Alright see ya Jeremy. Good luck on night guard duty" said the first voice

"Bye!" Said the 'Jeremy', the third voice.

The Marionette thought carefully, if The Man was raising an army, and was using this place as his bait, he would keep coming back. That meant the Marionette could stop him.

And he would have help

The Marionette ran down to Parts & Services, he saw the bodies. Time to wake up my allies, he thought.

He reached into himself, and brought a part of his strenghtened Anima to the surface. He knew not how he did so, he just did.

He placed the souls of the children into the animatronics. They woke up, and like the Marionette, started clutching their heads in pain and shock.

"No, No No No, I can't die. NO!" Said Freddy.

The Marionette looked around, he knew what they were going through.

"Do you remember how you died?"

"Y-yes, a Man took us here and-" Choked Bonnie.

The Marionette patted Bonnie on the back.

"Then we all know what we must do" said Marionette.

They all looked at him.

"We kill him" he said with glee.

They all started nodding.

"We kill The Purple Man"

 **Meanwhile, somewhere in time and space.**

"We know where he is sir, we have located him in this universe" the man threw a file on the desk

"Hunt him down, kill him off, I want this done quickly" said the leader.

"Sir, he placed a-"

"A quantum lockdown, I know I know." Sighed out the leader.

"How many men can we send in?" he asked.

The man thought for a second. "One, two if we are lucky"

The leader smoked a cigarette, he read the file. " He managed to get a cult set up huh? What does he want from that universe anyway?"

The man nodded "The Cult has only 5 members, but each of them have his powers. As for why he wants to go there, I don't know sir"

The leader dissmissed him. He smothered his cigarette.

Debts will be paid.

 **Everything from "Somewhere in time and space" is non-canon, there will be a lot of quantum this-that and alot of sci fi, Dr. Who style stuff. This takes place in FNAF 2, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica being toy versions of themselves. Foxy and Golden freddy were there before the remodeling.**

 **Toy Bonnie. Girl or boy? In my mind Toy Bonnie is a girl,while Bonnie from FNAF 1 is a boy.**

 **Who are these people that can travel between time and space?**

 **Perhaps my name will be of some help. :3**


	2. And so the mystery begins

**25 years later**

The clock struck 12.

All Mike heard was the monotonous beat of his heart as the animatronics started to move in their "free roam mode".

It was his third night, but he kept on going. God, why did he keep on going? He knew he should have quit on night one.  
He should have left, he should have taken another job, he should have-

He heard a barely audible screech. It was an animatronic, on his left door. He didn't bother to check the camera, he closed the door and turned on the light.

There, he saw Bonnie in the window. He shuddered.

Just then he saw a blur of movement in his camera. Foxy had left his cove?  
Hurriedly he closed the door. Foxy banged and screeched against the door.  
Mike closed his eyes and put his hands around his ears, mumbling incoherently in an attempt to drown out the noise.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **Somewhere in time and space. In a Solipsist Facility.**

"Codename Ozone 30 is needed in the briefing room " blared out a voice over the intercom.

" Ugh. Sent on a mission again. This better be a good one" said Ozone 30 to no one in particular.

He leapt out of bed, no procrastination, no complaining, it was in his nature. He was a soldier, that was all he knew of since the experiment...

He went to the bathroom. He took a good long look at himself, he was of an athletic build, with an Asiatic face, he had pure black hair and stormy grey eyes. He started thinking of those people in the multiverse, living their lives, unaware of the many worlds that existed, the many versions of themselves.

People were born thinking they were special, if only they knew how many of us exist, merely worlds apart.

The Solipsists helped him understand and control his reality. But at what cost?

He shook his head, he brushed his teeth and rinsed his face.

* * *

He dressed in his usual attire of a grey jacket with the Ozone insignia on it (O3 as in the chemical composition of Ozone) and a 30 on the back, signifying his codename.

He reached the briefing room, it was more of a board meeting room. He looked around and saw the other solipsists.

In the Ozone series (name of the squadron) there was Ozone 88, aka Craz E, nicknamed for his Crazy had long forgotten his real name. Good in fight, but not someone you can trust that much.  
Then there was Ozone 25, aka Owen, That was his name before being a solipsist. Owen was a stout guy with personality to match. They say someone once tried to kill him, Owen just stared him down until he ran away.

There were alot of them, and they were all the same. As in, they were the same person, just with different personalities, coming from different worlds.

There were a bunch of other people Thirty regarded as unnecessary to acknowledge.

He made his way to the leader, a stout man with scarred face. He handed him his assignment. He almost seemed to pity Thirty.  
Thirty noticed this and felt a chill up his spine. He decided to grab some coffee. That was when he heard the shouting.

"Hey Trente!" Said Craz as he made his way to him, somehow using telekinesis to prank people on his way, the angry solipsists protesting in vain, coffee sailing through the air. Beautiful, almost.

"Trente?" Said a confused Thirty.

" Yeah Trente means Thirty in french I think. Could be your nickname" said Craz grinning

"I have a name, call me Thirty" growled Thirty, annoyed already.

Craz made a phone gesture with his hand. "Hello, me thirty, its me, Craz" Craz laughed as he walked off.

"What else are we supposed to call you?" Said Owen, not looking up from his assignment.

Thirty sighed. He knew he made the wrong decision when he took part in the experimental Ozone project, resulting in his memory loss. He clung to his job.

It was all he had.

* * *

Thirty looked over his assignment and gasped.

"What? Did you get Dark Smiles or something?" Said Craz giggling

Thirty didn't say anything, he just stared at the assignment, frozen with shock.

"Y-you got him didn't ya?" Said Craz.

Thirty nodded. Craz fainted.

Dark Smiles was the nickname given to Codename 9999 of the Dark Project.  
While most Solipsists believed in the universal mind concept (All minds are real, reality is not) Dark Smiles believed in the single mind concept (One mind is real, all else is a figment of it.) His delusion combined with his powers over reality, it made even Owen shudder.

Thirty sighed, this was going to be a long night...

 **Yeah this chapter is a bit confusing and boring, but ill tell you what to expect. Craz and Owen may re-appear soon but im doubtful.**

 **The Animatronics will have sentience, so they will hang out at night and stuff. Mike and the animatronics will settle their grudge. Purple man will appear.**

 **And no, Ozone 30 is not a self insert, but i will probably put in a self insert near the end :3.**

 **Ill probably work on a third chapter today. Might post it too.**

 **I figured out how horizontal lines work...**


	3. Welcome to the Family

**D-d-d-d-double Chapter post. ENJOY!**

Thirty made his way to the launch room. The launch room was a teleportation room where people could be teleported to and from universes.

"Beam me up scotty!" he heard the voice of Craz call out.

"I hate that guy sometimes…" Thirty said.

"psst Thirty, in here" Whispered a voice

Thirty looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway of the ATD room.(ATD= Anima Translocation Device)

"Quickly!" Ozone 30 got up and went into the room, the man closed the door behind him.

Around him were 4 people,

The leader, The leader's assistant, An Information Specialist, and the Loadout Supervisor.

"Ozone, we know you got a big mission ahead of you, the Dark Smiles assignment is tough"  
Spoke the leader

"Why send me? Why not someone from Broynze (Pronounced Bronze)?"

"Because we already did, Broynze 88." The leader checked his file "aka. Arumas." The Leader sighed "Look we cant afford to send anyone else in, we had 2 shots, you are our second shot"

Thirty blinked, "But I can't… Im not qualified, this is a top priority-" The Leader interupted him

"We have seen your combat footage, very destructive" The Leader nodded at the Information Specialist, who pulled up a hologram of Ozone30 creating a massive 40 km radius crater with his fists.

"We don't really care about collateral damage at this point. Find Dark. Kill Dark. End of story"

Thirty was shocked, they knew his destructive capabilities, they knew he would probably end up destroying the universe's inhabitants. But Dark was a higher priority?

"Sir, why? Why is Dark such a priority?" Asked Thirty

"You know of his delusion im sure." Thirty nodded "He is attempting to take over this particular universe, and then the multiverse. He has located something in this particular universe, something that can take over the multiverse." Said the Leader

"What of the previous Solipsist you sent in?" Asked Thirty

"Well, in the middle of the assignment, he suspected a leak" Said the leader, puffing a cigar.

"A leak?" Asked Thirty

"Yes" Sighed The Leader "Apparentally he switched bodies. Someone is a mole among the Solipsists"

Wait…. Bodies?

"Sir, he switched bodies?" Thirty was getting nervous

"There is a diner, animatronics serve kids, people have fun. Well, Someone in his cult used the diner as bait. We sent in Arumas in to take over one of the animatronics" The leader said

"Aparentally the cult is raising an army by making people possess animatronics. One of the earlier animatronics was allegededly disposed of, he started building his own army to take revenge, according to Arumas's report."

"Okay, so what loadout do we have?" Asked Thirty, as he cracked his knuckles

The Loadout Supervisor stepped up, suddenly guns appeared on the walls. Solipsism has alot of benefits.

"Take your pick Ozone" Said the Supervisor, grinning

Hmm, sten guns, MP4's, Ah here we are, a Micro uzi.

"We put in armour peircing bullets, might have an edge against the animatronics"

Thirty packed a sawed off shotgun, a few thrown knives, a small machete, and a silenced pistol of unknown make and model.

"That silenced pistol is very effective, very few universes have this" The Supervisor explained

Thirty had a small assortment of weapons, he packed it into a box.

"Alright im ready" said Thirty

"We are sending you into one of the spare animatronics, we got a bear, a bunny, or a pirate fox" Said the Information Specialist

"Pirate fox sounds cool" Thirty Grinned.

"Yes but it's a female" Said the Information Specialist

"Oh. Bunny then, I got more mobility that way" Said Thirty

"Alright, ill upload the mission files to the animatronic's database" Said the Information Specialist

"Good luck Ozone" The Leader puffed his cigar

Then Thirty had a Craz E moment.

"PULL THE LEVER KRONK"

The Information Specialist turned on the machine

"WRONG LEVERRRR!" Thirty's Anima passed through his body and got teleported into another universe.

"Alright, put his body into the Hyperbaric chamber, the more oxygen he gets the faster he can react, we need to make sure the connection is secure" The Leader clapped his hands "Let's move people!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile, At Freddy's Resteraunt**

It was the day, Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the Resteraunt was looking at his Animatronics perform.

"Who wants PIZZA?" Shouted Chica in glee.

All the kids were either swarming Chica for Pizza or listening to Bonnie and Freddy sing and play guitar..

"Yeah lets rock and ro-" Said Bonnie, someone threw his bottle at him, knocking out one of his eyes.

Ofcourse, the sight of a bonnie with one eye was a bit creepy

The Kids screamed at the sight.

"OI Bonnie, get a spare head from Parts & Services!" Shouted Fazbear.

"Yes sir!" Bonnie rushed to Parts & Services.

Like Chica and Foxy, He enjoyed entertaining the kids, even though his own childhood was gone.

Freddy, However, Never forgot the Purple man.

Bonnie opened the door to Parts & Services

As he changed his head, He noticed one of the boxes move. The Box read " Bonnie #3"

Oh one of the old replacements, why was it shaking?

The Box Rattled, Bonnie got worried.

"Hello?" He called out.

The Box tore open, revealing a purple bonnie.

The Purple animatronic started changing colour, the paint fell off revealing the white protective coating underneath.

"-VERRR" Shouted the animatronic.

Bonnie charged out screaming.

The entire Resteraunt looked at him.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you in my office" Said Mr. Fazbear

"S-sir there is an animatronic in the-" Started Bonnie

"Bonnie. My office. Now" Said Mr. Fazbear Sternly

"B-But sir-" "NOW BONNIE!" Shouted

"Yes sir" Bonnie followed Mr. Fazbear to the office.

"Bonnie, do you know how much cash we even have left?" said Mr. Fazbear as he reclined on his chair

"N-no sir" Said Bonnie, looking at the floor

"We have none" Said Mr. Fazbear. Bonnie looked up, shocked

"None, Kaput, Zero. No cash. We are knee deep in the quicksand we call debt" Said Mr. Fazbear

"Sir?" said Bonnie

"I was hoping to close at the end of next week, but with your antics, I may have even less time."

Bonnie was shocked. His only source of pleasure, entertaining the children, was gone. He was to be deactivated, or worse, scrapped. Would his soul move on? He pushed aside the question for now.

"Im sorry sir, but there was an animatronic in the Parts & Services room" Said Bonnie

"A working one? What did it look like?" Asked Mr. Fazbear

"Like me, but thinner, the legs were more animal, and he was white" Said Bonnie

Mr. Fazbear paused thoughtfully. Then he spoke.

"Let's go pay this animatronic a visit." Mr. Fazbear got up

"Sir! But what if it is dangerous, I mean we put it in Parts & Services for a reason right?" asked Bonnie

"Well I have a 6 foot tall guitar playing animatronic to protect me" Mr. Fazbear replied grinning

"But sir-" Bonnie started, but Mr. Fazbear was already headed to the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, While all this was happening, in Parts & Services**

Thirty sat up, his database loaded up.

He flexed his Animatronic arms, He could feel the skin of his suit but it was a bit numb.

"Cool, im a robot now." Said Thirty

He accessed his main objective file

++++++==========FILE LOADING========++++++

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{LOADED}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

{{{{MISSION OBJECTIVES}}}}

1\. Find and destroy the main target, Dark Smiles

2\. Trace his cult, destroy the connections

3\. Find and make allies with the possessed animatronics

4\. Find and make contact with the previous Solipsist sent here, Arumas and find out why he broke contact.

{{{{{{CLOSING FILE}}}}}}}

He heard footsteps, he pressed a button on his box containing his weapons and pushed it under a table. The box flickered and became invisible.

The door opened, a man stepped through with a purple bunny animatronic.

"Ah this guy, he was an older version we scrapped, too much funding needed for it to work. How did it even turn on?" Asked the man

"S-sir, its staring at you" Said the Animatronic

"Ofcourse it is, im the owner!" The man knelt down "Hello there, im Mr. Fazbear, im the owner of the Resteraunt" said Mr. Fazbear

"What shall we call you?" Asked Mr. Fazbear.

Ozone 30 was a bit confused

"We will come up with a name later i guess, just stay here for now" Said Mr. Fazbear, happily

"We might pull through afterall. This animatronic may get us some cash" Said Mr. Fazbear as he walked out

Thirty sat up, he was in the resteraunt, he guessed he would have to earn his keep to stay here.

But what could he do? He wasn't a singer, he didn't know how to play guitar or cook.

"What's in here?" Came a kid's voice

"Um, I don't think we are allowed in he-" Said another voice

The door opened, revealing two kids, probably 7 years old.

"Woah, a new one? This one looks kind of cool"

"What does it do?"

Thirty frowned.

"I'm a…a.." He looked around, he saw one of Freddy's Tophats. Thirty had an Idea

"I am a magician!" He put on the hat, raising his arms triumphantly

"Show us a trick please?" Pleaded a kid

"Of course! Voila!" Thirty used his Solipsist powers to create a magic wand out of thin air, it was a Basic Solipsist construct, it would dissapear after a few minutes.

"Woooaaah!" The kids cheered

"Alakazam!" Thirty pointed his wand at the ceiling, a burst of confetti appeared

"WOW! When do you get released?" Asked one of the kids

"Soon, I suppose" Thirty adjusted his hat.

"HARPER, JORDAN, WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Shouted an adult voice

"Woops, gotta go" Said the kids

They waved each other goodbye.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Mike's Office**

Mr. Fazbear went past Mike's office, he saw a flicker of movement on the camera.

"What are those kids doing there?" He said

Then he saw Thirty make a magic wand appear out of nowhere

"How-"

Then confetti.

"How- what- Wh- Wha..."

He paused.

"However he is doing this, he might just be what this resteraunt needs." Said Mr. Fazbear, reclining in Mike's chair

"Oh I am going to be very rich indeed" Laughed out Mr. Fazbear

* * *

 **At Nightfall**

"Oh Mike, by the way we got a new animatronic, watch for him will ya?" said Mr. Fazbear passing by casually

"W-wait, what?" Said Mike

"Oh _crap, a new animatronic might just make my Lifespan considerably shorter_ ", thought mike

Mike sat down and flicked through the cams, he saw the animatronics having some sort of conference in the main hall.

"What the hell? Whatever , they ain't bothering me."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Among the animatronics.**

Bonnie dragged out Thirty from Parts & Services.

"Hey guys, this is the new animatronic" Said Bonnie

"Hello!" Waved Thirty

"Hey, Im Freddy, this is Chica" Said Freddy, pointing at a Yellow chicken animatronic

"Ooh, what do you do?" Asked chica

"Im a magician I guess" Thirty said, as he casually made a tophat appear out of nowhere, fixing it on his head.

"Oh that be a nice gimmick lad" Said a voice in a pirate accent.

Thirty turned around, he saw a ragged fox with an eyepatch and a hook for a hand.

"That is Foxy the pirate" said Bonnie

"Hello!" said Thirty.

"Ahoy there! What be yer good name?" Replied Foxy

"Eh, people call me Ozone 30" said Thirty, nervous about disclosing his identity as a Solipsist

"That..Isn't really a nice name" Replied Chica

"What about your nickname?" Asked Freddy

"Only nickname I got was Trente, it means Thirty in french" said Thirty growling a bit.

"How about Trent? Trent seems a good name" said Chica

"Yeah but he is supposed to be a Magician" said Bonnie

"How about we call ya Trent and your show name would be Ozone The Magnificient" Said Bonnie, waving his hands, giggling.

'Trent' Shrugged

"Alright with me" said Trent

"Okay, let's go kill a guard"

Wait, Huh?

"Uh, what did you say Freddy?" asked Trent

Freddy growled

"Oh dear…" Said Bonnie

"You…. aren't…. one of us?" said Freddy, his voice going a few octaves deeper

That was when Freddy turned around and threw a punch at Trent.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Mike's office**

"Oh boy, a fight, where is my popcorn!?" Cheered Mike

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Who will win? Freddy or 'Trent'?  
Yes I got tired of writing 'Thirty' all the time.**

 **Please follow and review your answers to the question,"Who will win? Freddy or 'Trent'"**

 **Pm me any mistakes, errors, or ideas you may have.**

 **I got a writer's spree or something. Man, this chapter took a long time. :3**


End file.
